UN DIA LIBRE:
by GoldMasters20
Summary: los akatsuki tienen un dia libre


Naruto no me pertenece.

"Un Dia LIBRE"

Era un día normal, era la mañana de un día bonito todo estaba tranquilo como de costumbre en la cueva akatsuki.

Deidara a un dormía.

Itachi veía televisión.

Sasori jugaba con sus muñecas xD

Kisame se lavaba los dientes.

Tobi (mandara) a un dormía

Zetsu miraba la ventana

KaKuzu contaba el dinero

Pain desayunaba

Konan le preparaba el desayuno a pain.

Hidan leia el diario.

Todo tranquilo hasta que.

BUENOS DIAS! Grito tobi.

CALLATE! Dijo deidara

CALLENSE! Grito Hidan

NO GRITES! Grito kakuzu

Itachi: idiotas

Pain se levanto y dijo akatsukis vengan todos a la mesa ahora!

Deidara: 5 minutos mas…

Tobi: vamos dei será divertido.

Konan camino hacia donde estaban acostados deidara y tobi y dijo –levantense pain los llama-, si, si, ya vamos mm. Dijo deidara.

Entonces estaban todos los akatsuki reunidos alrededor de la mesa donde pain desayunaba.

Konan: quieres que te traiga un café pain?, te sirvo algo mas?

Pain: no gracias, por cierto gracias por la comida.

Konan: te gusto? Yo misma lo prepare para ti.

Pain: gracias queri – pain calla y piensa _ .estuve apunto de decirle querida a konan tarbes sea porque se comporta como una esposa para mi_.

Konan: que decias?

Pain: nada.

Todos los akatsuki miran a pain.

Pain: miembros de la organización, como hoy no teneños ningún objeto por hoy, les permito tener el día libre y como hay un pueblo cerca pueden ir para allá.

Todos: SI!

Deidara salta y dice: que hare? Donde empiezo? Voy a ir a la ciudad y me comprare mas arcilla mmm. O explosivos mm..

Tobi: wi, voy a salir con deidara.

Deidara: que? Yo no quiero ir con tigo es día libre, no saldré a caminar con tigo.

Tobi: pero deidara yo, yo, yo, yo no se que hacer!

Deidara: piensa en algo.

Tobi: acompañar a deidara.

Deidara: no

Tobi si

Deidara no mm y punto. No y no y punto final y un millón de millonésimas No! mmm.

Tobi. T.T

Todos los akatsuki se retiraron de la cueva y se fueron hacia la ciudad mas cercana, donde cada uno se fue por su lado:

Deidara entro a una tienda donde compro arcilla y explosivos y felizmente caminaba con sus bolsas llenas, entonces escucho una música muy fuerte que venia de un edificio que tenia un cartel que decía: Discoted "la Polla" xD

Deidara pensó: _hace cuanto que no voy a bailar? mm, es día libre un baile no me iría mal mm. Quizás hasta tenga suerte y conozca a alguna chica mm. Si se ve entretenido mm._

Entro deidara a la discoted.

Itachi caminaba por el pueblo solo sin hacer nada miro una tienda donde vendía lentes negro y se los compro, se puso los lente, después vio otra tienda donde vendían gorros negros y se los compro y se los puso, después entro en otra tienda donde vendían bufandas negras y se la compro junto con una capucha unos guantes negros, pronto itachi no se le veía ni las orejas de todo lo cubierto que estaba.

Sin querer por estar tan cubierto de cosas entro a un bar, donde se le acerco una mujer muy sexil y le pregunto ¿Qué desea beber?

Itachi: agua

Mujer: eh? Esta bien se lo traigo en seguida

Itachi: donde estoy?

Mujer: en un bar

Itachi: en un bar entonces como es mi día libre tráeme una cerveza y un ron y un tequila.

Mujer: enseguida Señor.

La mujer fue en busca de las bebidas y se la trajo a el.

Pronto itachi enpeso a beber.

Itachi: Mujer como te llamas?

Mujer: Lesma y tu?

Itachi: Itachi del clan uchiha miembro del akatsuki . y dime porque trabajas aquí?

Pronto itachi y lesma enpesaron a entablar una conversasion muy animada.

Sasori compraba según el, marionetas aunque estaba dentro de la tienda de juguetes mirando las muñecas,

Sasori: bueno ya termine mis compras y hoy día no soy el escorpión de la arena, hoy soy el galán.

Entonces sasori se saco ese traje de akatsuki y se puso un traje elegante negro, lucia muy bieni, miro hacia un edificio que decía –discoted- entro y pensó –quiero conocer mujeres- miro una mujer muy bella de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba sola.

Sasori se le acerco,

Sasori: hola dama quisieras bailar con migo?

Mujer: primero dime como te llamas?

Sasori: me llamo sasori pero tú puedes llamarme mi amor si lo deseas. Como te llamas tu? Por cierto una hermosa dama como tu no debe estar sola permíteme acompañarte esta noche.

Mujer: me llamo Esmeralda, caballero si tú quieres llámame bom bom.

Entonces sasori y esmeralda empezaron a bailar juntos muy juntos, casi todas las canciones y después sasori la beso y ella le respondió el beso.

KIsame estaba en la playa sorfeando:

KIsame: yahu! Esto es divertido!


End file.
